


Princess Gilbert and her dog Jetson

by TheEverlastingAdventurer



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut, Zoophilia, beastality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEverlastingAdventurer/pseuds/TheEverlastingAdventurer
Summary: Princess Gilbert is a lonely 23 year old who has nothing but her 6 year old white lab that she named Jetson. Princess starts to have sexual feeling toward her dog until she couldn't take it anymore and decides to seduce and fuck her dog. But then one morning, it seemed that Jetson had the same idea.





	Princess Gilbert and her dog Jetson

**Claimer: I own these characters, no one else does.**

**Chapter 1**

_** Princess ** _

I was fast asleep naked under my covers and in my bed when, in the morning, I was woken by several deep, heated, and sloppy kisses that were planted, or licked, mostly on my lips and all over my face. I opened my eyes and saw the panting face of my white lab Jetson for a second when he just licked my lips and my face in a very loving, sexy, seducing, and affectionate kind of way.

"Hey Jetson." I said, reaching and scratching behind my dogs ears, which he loved. "How are you doing, baby?"

Yes, I called my dog 'baby' because he was the only one in my life that loved and cared about me. And… I - I was deeply and madly in love with my own dog. Like… So in love that I was willing to give in to what my dog wanted to do to me… Making love to me and impregnating me with his dog seed. I know that sounds crazy, but I wanted my dog's big and thick cock pounding my tight and virgin pussy until I couldn't move my legs for a week ever since I first saw his 12 inch long and 6 inch thick when it was fully erected.

Jetson and I were the only ones living in my apartment, sinch I haven't gotten married yet. The whole 'getting married' bit is a tricky decision. Secretly, I wanted to marry Jetson. I wanted my own dog to be my husband and also… The father of my children. That means I wanted to have and be the mother of my dog's babies.

The only way I could make a final decision on weather or not I should or shouldn't marry Jetson, I had to see if he could pleasure me and satisfy my needs as he lovingly slides his hard, long, and slimy dog cock in and out of my juicy, warm, and pink pussy. I also want my own dog to cum in my pussy and fill my eagar and fertile womb with his hot, creamy, and thick dog seed so I could get pregnant as one of his dog sperm fertilizes with one of my eggs.

At the word 'baby', Jetson, who was lying down on my bed in the sphinx position with his head in the crook of my neck, he dug his head under the covers and began to lick my boob, which caused me to start moaning in pleasure. Clearly, my dog couldn't wait to fuck me hard and good. And… I couldn't wait either. I needed my dog in me. I want my own dog and I to join our bodies together in the most taboo sort of way possible.

"Oh!" I moaned as my dog licked my tit. "Jetson, try this!"

The word had barely left my mouth before I threw back the covers, revealing my beautiful, alluring, sexy, erotic, and pretty naked body to my dog. As I spread my legs and opened my moist, wet, and virgin pussy lips, my dog moved forward until his nose was inches away from touching my clean shaven slope. Then, he started to licking my pussy, making my arch my back and moan.

"Oooooh!" I moaned as I felt my dog's tongue enter my pussy, go out, and go back in. "Jetson!"

At his name, my dog stood up and got on top of me with his head hovering over my head, his paws on either side of my body, and, as I looked toward our lower regions, I saw that my dog's cock was out of its sheath and fully erected with it dangling at the edge of my pussy, his big and thick cock head just inches away from touching my pulsing and leaking pussy lips. I reached my hand out and grasped Jetson's dog cock and pound out with a gasp that it was rock hard and very slimy. But I didn't care if my dog's cock was slimy. I just wanted my dog's big and thick cock inside my tight and virgin pussy as soon as possible.

I positioned Jetson's dog cock with my pussy, looked up at his panting face, and said, "Jetson, lay down, enter me, take my virginity, and make me yours forever!"

At my word, Jetson laid his body on top of mine, which made his cock head press up against my pussy lips, making me moan. My dog took that as a good sign, because with one solid thrust, he shoved his thick straight into my virgin pussy, shredding my maidenhood in the process as my dog drove his dick deep in my cunt.

"AHHHH!" I screamed in pain when I felt my hymen break by my dog's dick. "OWW!"

Tears filled my eyes as the pain settled over me, but the pain turned to pleasure when my dog started to thrust his dick in and out of my pussy with loving strokes.

"Oh, God!" I moaned as my dog lovingly fucked me. "Jetson! Fuck me harder!"

My dog obeyed and began to thrust harder, deeper, and faster. Soon he was pounding my pussy without any mercy, and I loved it. Feeling my dog's cock sliding in and out of my pussy was the best thing I had ever felt. I wanted my dog's cock in my pussy forever!

"Woof!" Jetson barked, thrusting harder, which caused me to arch my back and moan louder as I felt like I was going to cum.

"Jetson!" I groaned as my dog drove his dick deeper in my cunt. "I'm cummng!""

I clamped my pussy hard on my dog's dick as I cummed. Jetson howled and have one last thrust into me, pushing his cock head in my womb as he let himself go and cummed straight into my fertile womb.

"YES!" I moaned as I felt my eagar and fertile womb rapidly swelling with my dog's creamy, hot, and thick seed. "Jetson, fill my womb with your seed and impregnate me!"

My dog didn't stop cumming for about 15 more seconds, and when he did stop, I could feel that my womb was literally bulging with all of my dog's seed. In fact, I looked down and saw that my stomach had a bulge in it, which meant that my womb was filled up to the brim with Jetson's dog seed and that I saw sure pregnant.

"Jetson." I moaned, feeling my dog's potent seed swirl around my fertile womb. "Let's sleep."

My dog howled and laid down, driving his dick deeper in my pussy until it was buried up to the hilt and that his thick cock head and part of his shaft was straight in my dog seed filled womb. Then, he fell asleep, and I fell asleep with him. The last thoughts that were flowing through my mind were, "As good of a fuck my dog just did to me and as much seed he filled my womb with, my needs are satisfied and I am sure pregnant with my dog's puppies. I've made my decision. I'm going to marry my own dog and havelots and lots of kids with him."

**A/N: Okay, how's this chapter? Please tell me what you think below and if you want me to make more. Thank you!**


End file.
